


Faith From The Balcony

by StrawberryBasketCase



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: College AU (sorta), Fluff and Smut, Happy, Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/pseuds/StrawberryBasketCase
Summary: Tyler always seemed to be lost. Not really knowing what he really wanted to do. Just another college student in a sea of uncertaintyEnter Dallon. A music professor, who seems to have all the answers.Sometimes help is right behind you. You just have to turn your outlook around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya my delicious fruity pal! Fic number 16! Woooooooooo!!! 
> 
> (did you miss the woo cause I missed it ^~^)
> 
> Anyway here's a new story for you guys. I didn't wanna bombard you with a long ass one shot cause people rarely read those. Well unless your a kick-ass writer. Which I doubt I am, but I'm working on it. So this will be a short story with maybe 5 or 6 chapies. I haven't decided yet.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tyler was your average college student. Sure he kept his grades a float, but he wanted something more. Only problem was he didn't know what the ‘something' was. Tyler was one to just accept what life handed him. No use complaining, he figured it was all just wasted energy.

Tyler cleaned the university at night. Cause schooling and living wasn't cheap. So there he was cleaning in one of the many lecture halls. Since it was quiet, too quiet for his taste. Tyler decided to sing to fill the air.

“I sit alone trying to think. Hoping it all would disappear. But I'm stuck with the truth. That I'm the only one I fear.” He started as he dumped the trash cans. “Cold hands, warm heart. That's what they say. But I want my heart to stop. That's what I pray.” Tyler added as he hummed to a melody in his head.

“That’s beautiful. Sad but beautiful all the same.” A male voice came from the upper level. Tyler jumped back into the teacher’s desk. “Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just passing by and I heard the singing and wanted to see who it was.” A tall man with slick brown hair and pretty ocean blue eyes. 

Tyler was dumb founded by him. He had the height, the lean body frame, the way his brown hair laid, and those blue eyes so piercing. This guy had everything Tyler found attractive all in one awesome package.

“I'm a music professor. Mr. Weekes, but I prefer Dallon or Dal.” Dallon smiled as he out stretched his hand. Holy crap this guy was a professor!?

“Uhh ummm I'm Tyler. Fine art’s major. A-and I also clean the classrooms at night.” Tyler nervously shook his hand. Man was his smile addicting. Tyler wanted to bottle up that pretty face of his and keep it all to himself. It would really help him get through the dark times. Wait how long have they been shaking hands?

“D-did you hear me?” Dallon asked him as he stared curiously. Tyler was still holding his hand. Talk about awkward. He quickly let go as to not offend Dallon.

“Uhh….I'm sorry I must’ve drifted off. You know it's late and all.” Tyler blushed from embarrassment. He couldn't tell him the real reason why he drifted off. Dallon only smiled again. He was gonna kill Tyler with that smile.

“Yeah I understand.I'll let you get back to work. I'm sorry if I interrupted you.” Dallon said respectively as he turned to leave.

“No y-you weren't interrupting anything. I'm j-just not used to talking to umm professors that much.” He grabbed his arm to stop him. Tyler didn't mean to make him feel like he was ignoring him. “W-would you mind repeating what you said before?” He added as he nervously scratched his head.

“Oh it wasn’t that important.Just well me being a music professor, I tend to listen to a wide array of music. And I never heard of that song. Is it new?” Dallon inquired as he leaned against the teacher’s desk next to Tyler.

“Kinda...I wrote it myself.” Tyler smiled at him. He always had a love of music, but the way things turned out for him. It became nothing more than a pleasant hobby him and his friends shared. “I doubt it's any good though.” Tyler giggled as he went back to collecting the trash.

“I thought it sounded great, but what do I know….well besides MUSIC.” Dallon joked as he stood up. “But seriously, you shouldn't doubt yourself so much. Because doubt can rob you of who you were meant to be.” He added cheerfully. Tyler never thought of it that way. No one ever had that much belief in him and so he lost faith himself along the way.

“Well you got work to do so I'll stop taking up your time.” Dallon patted Tyler on the shoulder on his way back up to the door.

“Mr. Weekes uh D-dallon….do you really think I'm a good enough singer?” Tyler asked meekly for he was always so unsure when it came to his singing. He thought nobody would bother to listen to him for free let alone actually pay to see him do a concert.

Dallon turned to see a certain sadness in the boy’s eyes. The kinda sadness that came from past hurt and disappointment. He came back down the steps and looked him dead in his eyes. “I always felt we all have a voice in life. And I'm very interested to hear what Tyler has to say.” He smiled and pointed him right in the chest. That way he would know that he only wanted this particular story from this particular boy.

Tyler was speechless. His heart was pounding so loud he thought the whole building could hear it. He attempted to form words, but all that came out was just gibberish.

“Feel free to stop by the music department when you're ready to tell me. I’ll see around Tyler.” Dallon giggled as he turned to walk away. He left Tyler with all sorts of emotions swimming through his head. He gripped the desk as he tried to get his breathing under control.

“Hey Ty, you alright?” Josh patted him on the back. He and Tyler went way back. They were practically brothers at this point. “Tyler can you hear me?” He asked as he waved his hand in his face to get his attention.

“Come on guys, I don't have all night. I DO have a history test to cram for you know.” Brendon whined as he walked down the steps. He was Tyler’s second best friend and honorary brother. Which completed the trio that was this band of outcasts.

“Bren I think something’s wrong with Ty, he’s not talking and he’s breathing kinda funny. Maybe we should take him to the hospital.” Josh told him with the worry pertinent on his face. Brendon rolled his eyes at his melodramatics.

“Dude this is TYLER we’re talking about. He’s always zoning out. Here I’ll get him back.” Brendon then pushed past Josh. He leaned in and kissed Tyler deep. He was moaning in Brendon’s mouth before he realized what was happening. 

“What the- damn it Brendon keep those lips away from me!” Tyler huffed as he pushed him off. His face was red with embarrassment.

“See my lips are the cure for everything. Take note of that Josh.” Brendon said smugly as he sat on the teacher’s desk.

“Anyway, what had you all spaced out Ty?” Josh asked him. Completely ignoring the crap that their very vain friend was spouting.

“N-nothing just had a little chat with a guy named Dallon. He said he liked my singing and he got me thinking about stuff and all.” Tyler said nonchalantly as he went back to cleaning up. Brendon’s eyes went wild as he rushed him.

“You don't mean that super sexy tall glass of water, Dallon Weekes do you!?” Brendon gasped and tugged on his arm.

“Super sexy tall glass of water?” Josh was thoroughly confused. 

“Shh Josh, grown ups are talking.” Brendon overlooked Josh’s comment. Josh merely rolled his eyes and started to help collect trash around the room.“Now I'm talking about the music professor Dallon Weekes. You know tall, skinny, blue eyes, my future sexy HUSBAND!?” He exclaimed while he had a vice grip on Tyler’s shoulders.

“Future hus-” Josh stopped picking up trash.

“Josh would you SHUT UP!” Brendon snapped before he could finish. Josh only shook his head at his delusional mind. “Now Tyler was it him?” He asked slowly.

“Yeah to all of it….well except the ‘future husband’ part. Now could you please let me go?” Tyler told him as he slide out of Brendon’s tight grasp. “What's the big deal anyway?” He asked as he went back to cleaning.

“Besides he’s HOT!” Brendon exclaimed to get his point across. The other two shared the look of disinterest. “Okay okay, the real reason he’s a big deal is because he was in this famous band from back in the day. With him we can totally have a direct line to STARDOM! Dude just picture it all those fans screaming OUR NAME!” He stood on top of the desk as he fantasized about the celebrity life.

“Hey starboy we’re done. Let’s get out of here.” Josh called down to him. Tyler and him had already finished cleaning and made it to the door before he noticed.

“Wait up guys!” Brendon jumped down and ran up to meet them. 

It was now about eleven o'clock and they were now done. “Tyler all I'm saying is talk to Dallon and see if he can help us out. I mean he said he likes your singing right?” Brendon pestered his friend.

“Yeah, but it doesn't seem right to just ask him to do me such a huge favor outta the blue. I mean I barely know the guy.” Tyler was reluctant to talk to the professor. Mostly cause he found it very difficult to talk to hot guys anyway. 

“Then GET to know him!” Brendon thought he had to explain EVERYTHING to his hopeless friend. Tyler started to object only for Brendon to continue. “Now here me out first. All you gotta do is you know butter him up a bit. Like spend some time with him. Talk about music together. Judging from your face you know you wanna do it.” Brendon smirked at him as he put his arm around Tyler.

“But it still feels wrong somehow.” Tyler frown at the thought of it. He wasn't one to use people. Brendon groaned at how difficult he was being.

“Well look at like this, you like him and he likes you. So I don't see any harm in just hanging out. And if music comes up it comes up. No harm done.” Josh suggested as a compromise.

“But you ‘work' music into the mix. So we can get our band off the ground. Come on please Tyler!” Brendon continued to pester him as they walked home to their shared apartment.

“I'll think about alright.” Tyler sighed. He did want to see Dallon again. And Dallon did invite him to, but wasn't it wrong to become involved with him just to use his influences to get ahead? Tyler was too confused to make up his mind tonight. Maybe tomorrow would bring a solution with the coming sun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler decides to go see Dallon.
> 
> Dallon decides to help Tyler with his singing.
> 
> And so their relationship begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi salad of the fruity variety!
> 
> I've been busy writing three story ideas at once. Boy was that crazy! LMAO I still haven't finished them all yet, but I wanted to finish this first. So here's the next chapie in this cute little fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was the next afternoon. Against his better judgement, not to mention the constant nagging from Brendon. Tyler found himself standing outside the music room.

“You can do this.” Tyler told himself as he walked up to the door. He froze at the door knob. “What am I talking about, I CAN'T DO THIS!” Tyler pulled at his hair and paced the hallway. “What if I make a fool of myself? What if he doesn't even have a thing for me? What if-” Tyler was interrupted by the sound of a bass. He looked in the window of the door to see Dallon playing the bass guitar.

“All of the drugs she takes at night. Keep her awake, give me a fright. I don't know what goes through her mind. When she takes drugs.” Dallon started. His back was to the door. So Tyler silent slide inside to get a better look. He couldn't believe his ears.

“All of the lies she tells herself. Won't be believed by anybody else. And I can't buy just what she sells. When she tells lies.” Dallon continued. Tyler walked closer. He didn't know why, but his voice was drawing him in.

“And she takes her pills. And she tells her lies. And she breaks my heart. And breaks her word. But I still act surprised.” Dallon finishes the verse. Even that little snippet of a song sounded amazing in Tyler’s eyes. He doubt he could ever write something that good. “So you finally decided to come in after all.” Dallon giggled. Man even his laugh was sexy.

“Umm...uhh...w-well I-” Tyler couldn't seem to form words. Dallon turned around wearing that killer smile of his. It was like everything was moving in slow motion. Dallon’s movements were elegant as he swayed to a nonexistent song. Tyler was mesmerized by his walk. He felt his jaw drop. Dallon was close, but wait was he coming closer? Tyler didn't know what was happening.

“You shouldn't leave your mouth open like that. Or I might be tempted to put something in it.” Dallon winked as he lifted Tyler’s chin to close his mouth. Was he really making a dirty joke? Tyler blushed deeply. He would gladly let him do whatever he wanted to him at this point. “Sorry that was inappropriate of me. So what brings you here?” Dallon apologized as he put away his bass.

“No it's all totally fine with me, I mean you can do whatever you want!” Tyler spoke before he could even hear what he said. Dallon’s smirk made those words seem all the more oddly placed. “No I didn't mean it like that! I-I...um….uhhh….nice song...d-did you write it?” Tyler cleared his throat. He thought the best way to dig himself out of that growing hole of his would be to just change the subject.

“Yeah I did, but it's rather old. I get so busy with this job that I rarely have time to write anymore.” Dallon replied. Tyler was thankful he went along with the change instead of harping on what he said. “Why don't you sit down. You obviously came to talk to me right?” He motioned for him to a chair in front of him. Tyler smiled awkwardly and sat down. “So what's on your mind?”

“Umm….well you know a lot about music a-and I would like to improve. S-so maybe you can give me a few tips or something...if you had time that is.” Tyler really didn't know why he came, but he knew he didn't wanna leave either. Confusion always played a huge part in his life. He hated how nothing seemed right to him, yet he never did anything to change it. Maybe with Dallon’s help he could finally break the cycle.

“Tyler you’re more talented than you give yourself credit for, but I don't see why not. It’ll be fun.” Dallon cheerfully replied.

“Oh thank you so much Mr. Weekes. I promise I won't let you down.” Tyler gasped happily. He jumped from his seat to shake his hand.

“Please call me Dallon and I know you won't.” Dallon laughed and shook his hand with the same enthusiasm.

“Uh...y-yeah sorry about that Dallon. It's just weird calling a professor by their name you know?” Tyler told him.

“Well I always felt that we as humans learn new things everyday. And we can learn from all walks of life. So I didn't see the point in demanding that my students call me by my official name. When they’ve taught me just as much.” Dallon answered.

“Woah…” Tyler was blown away by him. Why did everything he said while being very simple, made so much sense?

“Tyler…” Dallon said.

“Y-yes Dallon?” Tyler eagerly responded 

“I'm gonna need that hand back.” Dallon giggled. Have they been shaking hands this WHOLE time!?

“I-I….um s-sorry I just kinda got caught up in the moment there.” Tyler blushed as he quickly let go. Add another notch to his belt for awkward moments.

“You’re fine. So why don't you show me what you got.” Dallon said as he sat down by the piano.

“W-what NOW? HERE?” Tyler wasn't really prepared to sing on the spot like this.

“Well you want my help, I'm free now. So why not the present?” Dallon shrugged off. “No need to be shy just pretend I'm not even in the room. Or better yet why don't you turn around and sing to the wall.” He added. Tyler gulped and slowly turned around. His heart began to beat fast. Damn Brendon for getting him into this mess.

“Uh….umm I don't know what to sing…” Tyler squeaked after a moment of silence. 

“I’ll help you. Just listen to the music.” Dallon giggled. He began to play a beautiful melody. It was slow and calming. His fingers danced over the keys effortlessly. Each note was helping Tyler to relax. “Now what does the music make you think of?”

“I-I don't know it's just….calming.” Tyler fidgeted with his hands and stared around at the empty seats.

“You’re too busy looking for something to sing that will go along to the beat. Why don't you try closing your eyes and feel the music. Then the words will come more easily.” Dallon told him. Tyler was still nervous about it, but he decided to trust him. He closed his eyes tight and listened to the piano. He took deep breaths to help build up the courage. “That's it just inhale and exhale. And start whenever you’re ready.” Dallon instructed.

Tyler was beginning to fall into a trance. Dallon’s words and the piano seem to work magic.

“I'm running  
Spent my whole life running  
I can't seem to slow down  
Just need to get away now  
My feet keep on moving,  
I'm breathing hard  
I just need an escape  
From all of this darkness

All of this dark.

My heart is pounding  
Begging me to stop  
But I keep on going  
Cause there’s light at the top  
My muscles are aching  
My blood’s pumping fast  
Just take me away cause I won't last  
In this darkness

This darkness.

I need to get away  
Please make it to another day  
From this darkness

From this…”

“That was amazing.” Dallon put his arm around Tyler’s shoulder. He jumped at the sudden contact. “Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I actually stopped playing a little while ago. And I hummed the melody so that I could get a closer look.” He smiled sweetly at him.

“I-I...uhh thank you.” Tyler’s cheeks warmed up. He couldn't look him in the eye with such an adorable look on his pretty little face.

“Tyler look at me.” Dallon demanded as he turned him to face him. Tyler stared deep in his eyes. He felt powerless to look away. Those blue orbs pulled him in and he willingly went where they sent him. His pinkish lips twitched, as if they were begging to be kissed. Tyler began to lean in closer. “Tyler…” Dallon whispered. Damn his voice was dripped in sex when he spoke softly.

“Yes Dallon?” Tyler gasped. He was was suddenly breathless. They were so close. Just a little more and then they’d-

“Why are your songs so sad?” Dallon questioned.

“W-what?” Tyler was flustered as to what was happening. 

“I'm just wondering why you only sing of sorrow, regret, and pain...are you alright?” Dallon had worry in his eyes. So there Tyler was leaning in for a kiss yet all Dallon wanted to do was talk about his emotions. Talk about a miscommunication. “Tyler did you hear me?”

Tyler quickly retreated from Dallon and tried to cough away his embarrassment. “W-well everybody's got their troubles. No big deal.” He giggled as he slowly slid back towards the door. Dallon's mouth opened to say something, but Tyler continued. “W-well it's getting late a-and I gotta get going. Y-you know work and stuff so I’ll catch you later.” He rushed to open the door.

“Tyler wait!” Dallon commanded. His voice made him stop in his tracks. His hand glued to door knob. Tyler was afraid to turn around. He silently prayed that he wouldn't ask what he thought he was doing earlier. Dallon quickly made it behind him. His breath was warm on his neck.

“D-dallon I really gotta-” Tyler was interrupted by Dallon putting his hand on his to close the door and turn him around. Tyler’s back was pressed to the door. It all happened so fast. He couldn't register anything at this point.

Suddenly Dallon crashed his lips to his. Tyler moaned and quickly pulled him in. Everything slowed down as they kissed. It was hot, so hot that Tyler felt his whole body go up in flames. Dallon’s hands drifted to Tyler’s hips. It seemed like forever while their lips stayed attached. They were both breathless as they separated for air.

“Next time you wanna kiss me, just do it. Life is all about experiences, not speculating. So stop doubting my feelings for you.” Dallon told him. He caressed Tyler’s cheek. Tyler’s mouth dropped again. While he liked the outcome, it was still very confusing. “You really need to stop leaving this opened.Tyler don't you have work to do?” He smiled as he closed his mouth for him.

Tyler blinked wildly. “I-I uhh…” His cell started to ring. “I gotta go!” He was out the door in record time. He ran down the hall to make sure he was out of earshot of Dallon. “W-what is it?” Tyler answered his phone.

“Dude how’s it going? Did you seduce him yet? Is he gonna help us?” Brendon interrogated.

“Brendon we just TALKED, I'm not trying to seduce ANYONE, a-and I haven't even brought it up YET!” Tyler growled at him.

“Yet...so that means you’re gonna do eventually right?” Brendon had to keep his daydreamer of a friend on track.

“NOT NOW BRENDON!” Tyler yelled as he hung up the phone. He fell back against the wall and slid down to the floor. His head in his hands. Tyler didn't wanna let his friends down. Especially if he could help it. He felt his lips and they still tingled. Dallon had this spell over him. Unlike anyone has ever had before. Was it still considered leading him on if Tyler was falling hard for Dallon?

Tyler licked his lips. Dallon’s taste still present on his mouth. Their kiss flashed in his mind. “So life is about experiences huh? Sounds like fun.” He smiled as he sat there and contemplated Dallon’s theory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I imagine Dallon's kisses are something like that. All hot and steamy while being soft and sensual....
> 
> *drools*
> 
> Oh Umm w-what was I talking about?
> 
> *cough*
> 
> I forget, but on another note let me know how you guys feel about FOB new song.
> 
> Comments and kudos. Please and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is still daydreaming about Dallon. 
> 
> Luckily Brendon always knows how to keep him in perspective.
> 
> While Dallon seems to be quickly becoming attached to Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day all my lovely Kiwis! 
> 
> Sadly when I think of Kiwi, I think of Harry's new song called Kiwi. I'm not a 1D fan, but Harry has got me hooked on his new album. Yes I am slightly ashamed of myself.....but it's none of your business! LMAO ( I hope someone gets the song reference)
> 
> But back to my story. I wanted to write up a storm while I'm off so here goes my third update today! Yay me for perserverance! Well things are starting to heat up for our lovely couple just you wait and see. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tyler was humming while he was dumping the trash. He was practically flying through his work, he was so high in the clouds. 

“Well someone's having a good day.” Josh joked as he came into the classroom to check up on him. “So I take it the meeting with professor Weekes went well?” He inquired. 

“You could say that.” Tyler smirked to himself. Josh only giggled and went back to work, helping him pick up the trash. 

“There you are Mr. Joseph.” Brendon called from the door. “So are you gonna finally talk to me like you have some manners?” He scolded him. Tyler merely rolled his eyes. 

“I guess. Now what is it that you want Bren?” Tyler sighed at his over sensitive friend. 

“Just one question, how did it go with the professor? And I wanna hear it all mister.” Brendon crossed his arms to show that he meant business. Josh just snickered while he worked. Depending on those two, then they would never get done cleaning.

“Nothing happened really. Dallon just said he’d help me practice my vocals. And then I'll work that stuff in about helping us later on alright.” Tyler huffed as he went back to work. 

“Oh so it's Dallon now?” Brendon perked up. Tyler blushed at the realization that he called Dallon by his first name. “And that blush tells me that there was a whole lot of something between you two.” Brendon moved in closer as he questioned him. 

“I-it w-was nothing….really we just talked that's all.” Tyler squeaked and stumbled over his words. Brendon knew better than to trust a man who couldn't even speak straight. He moved in closer and Tyler gulped under his strong stare. An evil grin spread across his face. He couldn't possibly tell anything was up…could he? 

“You kissed him didn't you?” Brendon accused. 

“No he kissed me and-” Tyler quickly covered his mouth. His face was a deep shade of red at this point. 

“You didn't?” Josh’s mouth dropped in shock. 

“I knew it.” Brendon let the feeling of triumph soak in. He wore a bright smile as he laughed. “Dude this is perfect. Now that Dallon has fallen for the bait. We can move on to the next phase.” He spoke and paced the floor. 

“Next phase? Meaning what exactly?” Tyler didn't like the sound of this. Brendon turned towards them with a huge smile big enough to split his face in half.

“I think it's time you two lovebirds go out on a date.” Brendon answered. 

“I don't know…..I mean we barely know each other.” Tyler protested. 

“Yeah I agree with Ty, Brendon maybe you should leave something like that for them to decide.” Josh added with a worry look. Usually he stayed out of their little discussions, but this might be a little too far in order to get famous. 

“One, you kissed him without really knowing him. You've been in the clouds ever since so I know you wanna get to know him. And two, Josh it's just a date so chill dude.” Brendon scoffed at them. They were always making everything so difficult.

“Okay you do have a point…..” Tyler sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“But Ty-” Josh began to counter. 

“Although I won't lead Dallon on. I will only go out with him under HIS terms not YOURS. Deal?” Tyler quickly added. He glared at Brendon awaiting his answer. Josh also joined him in the little stare down. 

“Fine.” Brendon sighed heavily. “But you two are totally fucking up the schedule I had planned for us.” He whined as he plopped down on a desk. 

“Correction, the plan you had for ME and DALLON right?” Tyler snapped at him. 

“How dare you!” Brendon pretended to take offense to his accusations. “All I was trying to do-”

“No I know what you were trying to do and I don't care!” Tyler came back at him. Brendon’s mouth dropped and he got up to walk towards him. 

“You know what-” Brendon was interrupted by a knock on the door. They all turned to see Dallon in the doorway. 

“Um did I come at a bad time?” Dallon asked.

“Oh no w-we were just having a little disagreement and-” Tyler attempted to explain.

“How much of that did you hear?” Brendon butt in. He had to be sure Tyler didn't blow his plans with his big mouth. 

“Oh um well I just walked up. I didn't hear why you two were arguing if that's what you mean.” Dallon answered a little confused.

“Good, then what brings you here?” Brendon smiled innocently as he hopped on another desk. 

“W-well I wanted to talk to Tyler…alone if that's alright with you um-” Dallon began. Brendon jumped up and was next to him within seconds.

“I'm Brendon Urie.” Brendon finished as he shook his hand. “Nice to meet you….has anyone ever told you that you look like a sexy version of Dr. Who?” He winked and licked his lips to show off his flirting skills. Tyler could do nothing but facepalm at his stupidity.

“Umm no, but thank you…I think?” Dallon was beginning to feel uncomfortable around this strange guy. 

“Sorry we’ll give you all the space you need. Come on Brendon!” Josh spoke up as he grabbed Brendon’s arm. He smiled embarrassingly as he pulled the wanna be smooth guy towards the exit. 

“I'll be seeing you around Dally.” Brendon blew him a kiss before Josh finally yanked him out of the classroom. 

“I think your friend may have a serious crush on me. Cute but very unnerving.” Dallon laughed it off. 

“No he’s just insane and should be put away.” Tyler joined in the laughter. “So what brings you here?” He asked once the calmed down. 

“Well I didn't wanna wait until tomorrow to see you again.” Dallon smirked as he moved closer. 

“Well here I am….n-now what?” Tyler blushed as he moved closer to him as well. It didn't take long before they were in each other’s arms. “Dallon…” He gasped at the close proximity. Then he leaned in to kiss him. 

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” Dallon asked casually. Tyler quickly retreated. He’s really gotta learn to read signals better. “Was that too forward? Because I can wait til you’re ready.” He asked after a moment of awkward silence.

“Yes…no...wait I mean no it's not too forward and yes I’ll go out with you.” Tyler rambled. Dallon’s face lit up at his answer. 

“Great. So would you like me to pick you up or-” Dallon spoke. 

“You can pick me up.” Tyler quickly answered. He then blushed as Dallon laughed at his eagerness. “I mean i-if that's okay with you.” He added shyly.  
“Don't worry, it's fine with me. So where do you live?” Dallon inquired with his perfect smile. 

“I-I……” Tyler got lost in his perfect smile. It was like his kryptonite and he was reduced to a stumbling, drooling mess. 

“You and that mouth will be the death of me.” Dallon giggled as he closed his mouth. His hand shifted from Tyler’s chin to his cheek. “Tyler…” He breathed. 

“Y-yes?” Tyler answered while scanning Dallon’s beautiful face. 

“Now would be a good time to kiss me.” Dallon joked before he pulled Tyler in. That fire started burning between them again. But this time Tyler wanted to hold on longer. Dallon’s hands pulled him closer by his hips. While Tyler let his fingers get tangled in his hair. They finally had to break for air after about five minutes of making out. 

A comfortable silence fell between them. They rested their heads together. Tyler couldn't help, but get lost in Dallon’s ocean colored eyes. He thought maybe it was time to go to the next phase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww if only I can get a date that fast..... 
> 
> *awkward pause*
> 
> My love life freaking sucks ass..... 
> 
> Loneliness aside I hope you all stay safe. Due to the recent tragedy in Manchester, England I pray everyone is safe. Now I won't get into the details because I'm sure you guys have already heard. But let's try and keep moving forward by loving each other and loving life because I refuse to let evil people like this to stop me from living my life. And I hope you keep living yours. 
> 
> Sending my love all around the world to make it a better place to live in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay it's gonna be a happy day!
> 
> Maybe....
> 
> No definitely!
> 
> I hope....
> 
> Anyhoo while I try to sort out my confusion. Comments and kudos please and thank you!
> 
> See ya!


End file.
